1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch apparatus for effecting a switching action by a user's pressing operation, and also relates to an image forming apparatus using thereof as an operating switch.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, a switch apparatus is known which has a button key (key top and stem) for a user to effect a pressing operation, as well as a switch (switch portion) which is disposed below the button key and is turned on by being brought into contact with and pressed by the button key when the button key is operated by being pressed by the user.
In this type of switch apparatus, the switch is disposed immediately below a button key to allow the pressing force of the pressed button key to be applied to the switch so that the switch can be reliably turned on by the user's pressing operation (e.g., refer to JP-UM-A-1-75934).
In the related art, the key top, the stem, and the switch portion in parentheses indicate constituent elements disclosed in JP-UM-A-1-75934, and correspond to the constituent elements of the switch apparatus stated before these parentheses. Namely, the button key corresponds to the key top and the stem in JP-UM-A-1-75934, and the switch corresponds to the switch portion in JP-UM-A-1-75934.